The present invention relates generally to a lawn mower measuring instrument and, in particular, to an apparatus for measuring the clearance between the blades of a lawn mower and the ground.
It is critical in the maintenance of golf courses and in particular the surface of the grass of the putting greens that a particular grass height is maintained. The rate of growth of the grass is dependent upon the season, the amount of rainfall, the ambient temperature, and the amount of sunshine. Under certain climatic conditions, it may be desirable to maintain the height of the grass at various lengths to assure maximum health to the grass. Hot dry conditions may require that the grass be maintained at a height greater than under moist cool conditions. In various geographical regions of the country the weather conditions change rather drastically In order to maintain the grass at different heights for the different weather conditions the mowing equipment must be readily adjustable to achieve the desired grass height necessary to assure the proper groomed condition.
In order to adjust the mowing equipment, the ground clearance of several of the working parts, particularly the groomer members and the bed knife must be accurately adjusted to assure the proper cutting level.
Numerous devices and instruments have been devised for the measuring of machine parts. Some of these instruments or devices have even been capable of selectively measuring the ground clearance of single machine parts. However, known devices have not been capable of simultaneously measuring the ground clearance of multiple parts of a mower.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,152 discloses a clearance gauge for setting a tool above a work piece comprising a simple lever-actuated dial gauge which is supported above a work piece by a base block. The gauge is calibrated by measuring a clearance of known dimension. Thereafter, the clearance can be easily re-established repeatedly without any additional adjustment to the associated dial indicator.
U.S. Pat. No 4,704,802 discloses a tooth profile sensing instrument capable of sensing the profile of teeth of a corrugation roll and comprises a carriage or sled which has a pair of runners or slide elements for supporting an axially movable stem The stem engages the upper surface of a tooth and is adapted to move along the tooth to sense the profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,577,412 discloses a rheometer rotor height gauge for facilitating adjustment of the height of rotors of rheometers in relation to dies of the rheometer.
U.S Pat. No. 3,382,582 discloses a gauge for measuring squareness of a finished surface in respect to a reference surface and also measuring the flatness or straightness of the finished surface. More specifically, the invention utilizes an indicator, the movement of which is toward and away from the reference plane, to provide an accurate reading of a finished work piece.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,017,702 discloses a tire tread safety gauge for use in accurately determining the safety-factor and useful mileage remaining in tires of various types. The invention utilizes an indicator to measure the remaining tread thickness. A tire safety valued is then determined from the thread thickness upon comparison with a proper scale corresponding to the type of tire being measured.
U.S. Pat. No. 968,884 discloses an indicating surface gage for determining whether the inner portion of the bore is of the same diameter as the outer portion.